In known centrifuges, to avoid the basket rising within the receptacle because of its high speed of rotation (about 12,000 rpm), various mechanical solutions have been provided to maintain the connection between the driver and the basket. For example in certain cases, a closure cover of the receptacle bears, by means of an internal finger, on the bottom of the basket, which has the drawback of having a feed hopper whose opening in the cover is too narrow to introduce large pieces of food. In other cases, the basket is screwed to the drive, which has the drawback of requiring a certain force to unscrew it.
The present invention has for its object to overcome these drawbacks, and has for its object to provide a removable centrifuge basket which will not rise during rotation at high speed.